What have you done?
by Winga
Summary: There has been found a body in a lonely corridor. The boy has been treated terribly and we cannot be sure, yet, who he was. If anyone has got any information or a guess of who he is, they should tell me immediately.' NC-17 for torture and violence, slash


Title: What Have You Done  
Author: Winga  
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Torture, Horror  
Pairing:Harry/Draco (one-sided Ginny/Harry)  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: _"There has been found a body in a lonely corridor. The boy has been treated terribly and we cannot be sure, yet, who he was. If anyone has got any information or a guess of who he is, they should tell me immediately."_  
Disclaimer: The characters are JKR's, I'm just playing with them  
Warnings: Torture, violence  
A/N: I've been listening to Garbage's A Stroke Of Luck and that was how this begun. I had to write something angst but it turned in to horror...  
This is NC-17 because of the torture and violence, not because of sex or anything nice.

**What have you done?**

_Do you know what you'll lose first? I think I do. I think we lose first what we love most._

xx

She was again in the middle of the crowd in the Great Hall, feeling dizzy, annoyed and sick. Still she had to keep on going, knowing that if she'd stop, everything would be lost. Her love would be lost from her for forever. Though her love _didn't_ love her anymore, she still wanted to think of him as her future husband. She thought that she was the only one to be able to make him happy, that the one he thought he loved was just lying to him, would make him unhappy forever. And that had gotten her into the crowd. She was looking for her love's 'love'.

Spotting the one she was looking for, she started following the one. _He will thank me later_, she thought, _I do this only for his best, he isn't able to think clearly at the moment._

She stayed a bit behind of the one she stalked. She didn't want to get caught. That would've been awkward. Especially if they found out her plans.

* * *

After an hour she stopped and stepped closer towards her victim. They had found a quiet place which she was grateful of. She wouldn't have liked if she'd had to follow her victim for hours as she was already getting tired.

"Hello Ferret," she greeted. Malfoy turned around, surprised. He hadn't noticed anyone else there before and normally he was very observant. She had been good stalker, for once.

"Hi Weaslette," he finally answered trying to figure out what she was doing there. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I think you know... I mean Harry, of course, the one you're currently dating," Ginny replied tasting the words in her mouth before letting them roll out. This was the part she had been practising, wanting to hurt the boy in front of him. "The one that is going to marry me one day, as he loves me so much."

Draco didn't look a bit shocked. "He said you'd try something, said you still love him."

Ginny wasn't happy of the turn of the events. "You think he doesn't love me back?" she said, trying to convince herself that he did, actually, love her back and was going to be with her as soon as he got rid of the ferret. That he, in fact, had never loved anyone else but her and had let her go when she'd wanted. Only thing her thoughts couldn't explain was why had Harry ever gotten together with Malfoy.

Draco had a calculating look on his face. "Yes, actually, I _do_ think he doesn't love you back. We've talked with Harry over and over again of this and he's always convinced me he doesn't love you, that he loves me."

Ginny shut her ears. She didn't want to hear anything Draco had to say as she lived in her fantasy world which contained her with Harry, Draco was just an escapade, nothing more. After what she would be doing Harry would be hers completely. That was how she managed not to shout: _"Don't you dare to say my lover doesn't love me back! He's never loved you!"_

Counting to ten she took her wand out of her pocket. "_Petrificus Totalis!_" She cast the spell. Draco was shocked, she could still see it in his eyes. "Sorry, but this is the only way," she made sure there was no one near them before starting for what she was there.

* * *

When dinner came, Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry wasn't looking so well, but she thought: _After he gets to know what I've done he'll be all happy and joyous. He'll be right with me._ Just then Dumbledore made an announcement.

"There has been found a body in a lonely corridor. The boy has been treated terribly and we cannot be sure, yet, who he was. If anyone has got any information or a guess of who he is, they should tell me immediately."

Ginny looked horrified seeing Harry flee to Dumbledore's direction immediately. No one could hear what the two of them talked about, but from their faces it seemed very important. Harry followed Dumbledore as he left the room. Ginny had a faint feeling of what was happening but she did not regret thinking Harry had just gone away to make sure it really was Draco.

* * *

_She made a fire with her wand. "This may hurt a bit," she whispered before kneeling in front of him. As she burned his fingers of one hand one by one, she chatted with him. "You shouldn't have taken him from me. Even though you haven't. I think you should've just stayed with your own girlfriend, with Parkinson. It would have saved you from so much." All this time she watched the look in his eyes, she saw how much she hurt him._

_She stopped burning his fingers. Relief was in his eyes for a brief moment before she saw the glint in her eyes. "I'm not done with you." With that, she took needles. "You know what they do in China? Or was it Japan..?" His eyes showed the horror he was feeling, guessing if not knowing what was coming next. "I'd like to let you speak," she decided remembering the spell she'd learned, one that would let his head out of the bindings but keep him still._

_He shook his head. "Why? Why do you do this?" he asked. She sighed._

_"I just explained it to you." She had already gotten his other hand in hers and she pushed the first needle under the nail in his thumb. He screamed. "Tut tut, if you keep screaming..." she stopped. "_Silencio!_ Now you can scream as much as you want." She took the second needle and pushed it to the next finger. Soon she'd pushed a needle in all five fingers and he hadn't quite finished screaming._

_"Now what shall I do..?" she thought to herself. "Aha!" She took his shoes off. "_Diffindo!_" she tried and saw one toe falling of. "Now I know what I'll do with the rest of you," she laughed over his screams._

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore had come back. The younger boy was shocked and was coming straight towards Ginny. She thought he had finally understood what was best for him but seeing his face she didn't smile as she'd wanted to but kept serious. "What is it?"

"_How could you?!_" Harry shouted. "How could you?" His voice was trailing of and tears were pouring down his cheeks. "How could you?"

"What have I done?" Ginny asked annoyed. He turned his face towards her.

"Dumbledore," he said, "made a spell to get him to live for a few seconds. He told us."

* * *

_She was finally ready. Well, almost. He was still conscious and had only his head attached to his upper body. All the rest of him was in tiny or a bit bigger pieces next to him. He could see all of himself, he could feel all of the pain. But he couldn't scream, not anymore. His voice was lost from all the shouting._

_"I don't know," she muttered. "Maybe I should make this even more painful for you. But then again, you can't scream anymore." Her face lit up. "I know!" She had her wand out. "_Incendio!_" He looked at her hoping she wouldn't do what he thought she was going to do. But he had hoped too much and the fire got closer. And even though he had thought he couldn't scream anymore, he screamed._

* * *

Ginny was horrified understanding what she had forgot to do. She hadn't obliviated him so he was able to tell. And now they would put her in Azkaban.

"What has she done?" Ron asked.

Ginny looked at Harry, praying he wouldn't tell. "Your sister killed Draco. She murdered him in so painfully way I can't imagine it. And I truly wish she'll go to Azkaban - not to die but to rot."

Ron was horrified, perhaps even more than Ginny herself. "What have you done..?"


End file.
